


Плакать о тебе

by Ingunn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотя бы однажды каждый из нас плакал по тому, кто разбил ему сердце</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плакать о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cry Over You (I'm Not Gonna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640360) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



…Любимых убивают все,  
Но не кричат о том.  
Издевкой, лестью, злом, добром,  
Бесстыдством и стыдом,  
Трус - поцелуем похитрей,  
Смельчак - простым ножом.

Любимых убивают все,  
Казнят и стар и млад,  
Отравой медленной поят  
И Роскошь, и Разврат,  
А Жалость - в ход пускает нож,  
Стремительный, как взгляд.

Любимых убивают все -  
За радость и позор,  
За слишком сильную любовь,  
За равнодушный взор,  
Все убивают - но не всем  
Выносят приговор

Оскар Уайльд  
«Баллада Редингской тюрьмы»

 

Вполне возможно, что Джордж Гудфак действительно был хорош и оправдывал свое прозвище, но Брайану не суждено было это узнать. После того, как пацан… нет, не пацан… Джастин… на его глазах сел в машину и укатил, у Кинни пропал весь настрой на секс.   
А потом они с Джорджем раздавили по паре пива, что само по себе было странно, ибо Брайан никогда не позволял себе такого с одноразовыми трахами, особенно с теми, что цеплял через интернет. Но формально Джордж Гудфак трахом не был. Они так и не перепихнулись. Разумеется, Брайан не собирался оставлять его у себя на ночь, но у него и не возникло желания сразу, как только использованный презерватив шлепнется в мусорную корзину, выставить мужика за дверь.  
— Симпатичный пацанчик, — заметил Джордж. — Хотя мне показалось, ты ему не слишком был рад, да?  
Державшая бутылку рука Брайана опустилась, и он с изумлением уставился на своего визави. Может, он все же ошибся, не выгнав того на улицу сразу после своего возвращения?  
— Что, прости?  
Прежде чем ответить, Джордж сделал глоток.   
— Слушай, я тебя не виню. Кто бы добровольно от такого отказался? Да он же влажная мечта любого педика. Я бы на твоем месте точно такого не упустил. Он очень милый.  
Милый? Брайан уставился на Джорджа. С виду вроде не полный засранец, не Джеймс Дин, конечно, но и на обычных брайановских парней для траха — загорелых и особо не обремененных интеллектом — не похож.   
Кинни стало любопытно, куда может завести этот разговор.  
— О чем ты?  
Джордж нарочито закатил глаза к потолку, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Я об этом школьнике. Девственник, да? Сколько ему, кстати? Пятнадцать?  
Брайан скривился.  
— Господи Иисусе, конечно, нет! Семнадцать!  
— Это он тебе так сказал! По мне, так ему не больше пятнадцати. И если ты заявишь, что это не причина, по которой ты затащил его к себе домой, я буду считать тебя не только говнюком, но и брехуном!  
Брайан от души расхохотался. Парень начинал ему нравиться.   
— Еще пива?   
Джордж неопределенно пожал плечами, и Брайан направился к холодильнику.  
— А кроме Сэма* ничего нет?

*Сэм (англ. Sam, уменьшительное от Samuel Adams) — сорт американского пива, производимый компанией «Boston Beer Company».

— Бим*.

*Бим (англ. Jim Beam) — наиболее продаваемый по всему миру бренд бурбона. Производится в Клермонте (штат Кентукки, США). Под маркой Jim Beam продаются несколько сортов бурбона и виски, а также некоторые другие продукты питания, включающие в себя бурбон как ингредиент.

Джордж Гудфак на секунду задумался.  
— Не, лучше пива. Мне на работу завтра.  
Брайан поборол в себе желание выяснить, где тот работает. Джордж выглядел типичным представителем синих воротничков*. Не исключено, что он мог знать Джека. При мысли об этом Кинни едва не рассмеялся, но в последний момент сдержался.

*Синий воротничок (англ. blue-collar worker) — понятие, обозначающее принадлежность работника к рабочему классу, представители которого, как правило, заняты физическим трудом с почасовой оплатой. Синие воротнички противопоставляются работникам сферы услуг и белым воротничкам, которые не занимаются физическим трудом. Синие воротнички могут иметь или не иметь квалификацию, и, как правило, работают на промышленных предприятиях, шахтах, стройках и т. д.

— Я столяр, — сказал Джордж. — Ну, знаешь, шкафы там, и прочая мебель.   
Видимо, невысказанный вопрос как-то проявился на лице Брайана, и тот в который раз мысленно посетовал, что не всегда может сохранять беспристрастный вид.   
— Так что, — сказал Кинни, переводя разговор на не столь личную тему, — по-твоему выходит, я затащил этого пацана сюда, чтобы лишить его невинности?  
— А разве нет? — усмехнулся Джордж Гудфак, принимая из рук Брайана новую бутылку.  
Брайан облокотился о барную стойку и, опустив голову, вдумчиво принялся изучать пол лофта. Повисла тишина.   
— Возможно, — признался он наконец, поднимая глаза.   
Джордж молча вскинул бровь.   
— Да! — кивнул Брайан.  
Джордж рассмеялся, легко и непринужденно.  
— Выходит, ты это сделал?  
Брайан прикусил губу в попытке сдержать рвущуюся победную ухмылку.  
— Ага. Но подробностей не жди!  
Джордж одобрительно кивнул.   
— А у тебя не такие плохие манеры, как я думал. Хотя на джентльмена все равно не тянешь!  
— Вижу, моя репутация меня опережает, — вздохнул Брайан.  
— Именно, — хмыкнул Джордж. — Давай, расскажи мне правду, и даю тебе слово скаута, что ни одной живой душе…  
— Слово скаута? — фыркнул Брайан. — Только не говори, что ты был бойскаутом!  
— Игл Скаут*, вообще-то, — ответил Джордж. — А потом Учебный корпус офицеров запаса** в колледже. Я думал, все голубые в детстве были бойскаутами…

*Игл Скаут (англ. Eagle Scout) — высший разряд у Бойскаутов Америки.   
**Учебный корпус офицеров запаса (англ. ROTC — Reserve Officers Training Corps) — Система добровольной военной подготовки с присвоением звания офицера запаса для школьников и студентов университетов и колледжей.

— Вполне возможно, — понимающе усмехнулся Брайан. — А значок за самую классную задницу у тебя был?  
— Ага, и это был мой первый значок. Мне тогда было тринадцать. А тебе?  
— Четырнадцать.  
Господи, да за эти годы он ни разу не вспомнил о мистере Калпеппере! И вдруг за последние двадцать четыре часа этот чертов сукин сын уже второй раз всплывает в разговоре!  
— Плакал по нему? — спросил Джордж, отставляя бутылку в сторону и встречаясь с Брайаном глазами.  
Брайан наградил собеседника своим лучшим взглядом типа «Да ты, блядь, издеваешься!»  
— Ага, конечно! — отрывисто бросил он сквозь зубы. — Никогда и не о ком не плакал!  
— Чушь, — покачал головой Джордж. — Все мы о ком-нибудь плакали, хотя бы раз.  
Брайан вперился в не-траха неверящим взглядом. Этот парень — и плакал? Гребаный бывший офицер запаса, столяр в кожаном байкерском жилете, с руками, волосатыми, что твоя горилла? Он мог представить себе плачущего Эммета. И даже Теда. Но Джордж Гудфак?  
— И кто это был?   
Джордж игнорировал язвительный тон Брайана.  
С минуту они играли в гляделки. Ставки были слишком высоки, и Брайан не мог позволить себе проиграть. Он изо всех сил старался придать собственному лицу жесткое и холодное выражение, хотя подозревал, что получилась просто гримаса высокомерия.   
Джордж первым отвел глаза.  
— Командир отряда.  
— Как предсказуемо!  
Джордж пожал плечами.   
— Как-то раз после отбоя он позвал меня в свою палатку. Все ребята уже спали, и он сказал, чтобы я вел себя тихо. Хотя это оказалось непросто. Было пиздец как больно. Но он молодец. Даже целовал меня. Это повторялось еще пару раз, а потом… — Джордж замолчал и сделал большой глоток. — Потом он, наверное, потерял интерес. В отряд постоянно приходили новые ребята. Свежачок. Он сказал, что у нас с ним был просто трах. Представляешь, каково ребенку такое услышать?

Брайан вздрогнул и залпом допил остатки своего пива, после чего сорвался с места и начал широкими шагами мерить лофт, как обычно, когда чувствовал, что сделал что-то непростительное.   
Его ступни были в уличной грязи после «побега» за пацаном… за Джастином. Надо прекратить называть его про себя пацаном, потому что… ну да, потому что это напоминало Кинни, что именно так его самого называл мистер Калпеппер. «Эй, пацан! — сказал он, заметив Брайана, мнущегося возле его машины. — А ну, двигай отсюда!»  
Брайан замер на полпути.  
— Учитель физкультуры. Средняя школа. Я один раз отсосал ему в душе и пару раз в машине. И еще один раз в чулане. Но он меня так и не трахнул.  
Брайан не стал распространяться, что буквально умолял негодяя об этом.  
Джордж Гудфак кивнул.  
— До сих пор не знаю, зол я на него или нет, — продолжил он. — Это не было изнасилованием, ну, разве что, так сказать, по взаимному согласию, но таких изнасилований не бывает. Я сам этого хотел. — Он замолчал и, прежде чем поставить пустую бутылку на стол, допил пиво. — А вот чего я не хотел, так это остаться с разбитым сердцем. Такое никогда не забывается. Именно поэтому я не трахаю малолеток. И тебе не советую.

Брайан уже некоторое время стоял к нему спиной.  
— Беседа окончена, — заявил он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Я так и понял. Спасибо за пиво.  
Кинни слышал, как шаги Джорджа удаляются по направлению к выходу, затем раздался лязг закрывающейся двери. Он, должно быть, решил спуститься по лестнице, потому что звука поднимающегося лифта было не слышно.   
Несколько мгновений Брайан пялился на стену, потом прошел на кухню и поставил бутылки в раковину.

Пацан… — да блядь, Джастин! — плакал, и Брайан знал, что за этими слезами скрывались боль и унижение. Когда-то он чувствовал то же самое. Джек не бил его, но его язвительные слова и взгляды ранили куда как больнее: «Да ладно, сынок, столько лет прошло, а ты все веришь, что я когда-нибудь возьму тебя на игру? Надеются только лузеры. Приди уже в себя!»

Брайан глубоко вздохнул и подошел к окну. Небо было ясным, ни одно облако не скрывало оранжевого сияния городских огней. Такой фон размывал черные силуэты зданий, и казалось, что освещенные окна просто парят в воздухе, напоминая квадратные воздушные шары.  
Блядь.  
Раньше Брайан никогда никого не заставлял плакать. Во всяком случае, намеренно. Дерганье Клэр за волосы и откручивание головы ее игрушечным Барби не в счет. Да и с мальчишкой он повел себя не как полный засранец. Он бы мог просто рассмеяться ему в лицо. Возможно, так и следовало поступить. Тогда пацан, наверняка, возненавидел бы его. А того, кого ненавидишь, забыть гораздо проще.

Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы мистер Калпеппер заставил его себя возненавидеть! Но вместо этого ублюдок заявил, что ему нужно «немного свободы». Немного свободы? Что за нахуй? Брайан же не заявлялся к нему домой и не бросал камушки в окно его спальни…  
…правда, был медвежонок.  
Господи... Брайан прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, чувствуя, как щеки пылают от стыда, словно ему снова четырнадцать. На медвежонке была бейсболка и маленький свисток на шее. Брайан два месяца откладывал карманные деньги на эту покупку. Он прокрался в кабинет мистера Калпеппера и оставил медвежонка в его кресле.

Кинни выпрямился и снова пошел на кухню, где достал из шкафчика высокий стакан и ополовиненную бутылку виски. Он не стал заморачиваться со льдом, залпом опрокинув один стакан и тут же налив второй. Воспоминания о пережитом унижении жгли сильнее спиртного.

— Никогда так больше не делай, — мистер Калпеппер был не столько зол, сколько раздражен, будто такое случалось не впервые. — Я твой учитель, а не бойфренд!  
Он вернул Брайану медвежонка и повернулся к нему спиной.  
— Уходи, я занят, — сказал он, но Брайан просто не мог сдвинуться с места. Его кроссовки, казалось, приклеились к полу. А когда мистер Калпеппер обернулся и бросил на него недовольный взгляд, вот тогда это и случилось. Ком в горле, жжение в глазах, хлюпанье в носу.  
Выражение лица мистера Калпеппера несколько смягчилось.   
— Эй! — его голос прозвучал почти дружелюбно. — Однажды ты оглянешься назад и поймешь, что я оказал тебе услугу. А теперь иди, а то опоздаешь на свой автобус!

Кинни вздрогнул, вспомнив, что было дальше — свои слезы унижения… плач пацана… да мать твою, что с ним такое?... Джастина… Да, он видел слезы в глазах Джастина. Брайан слишком хорошо помнил, каково это — знать, что тот, о ком ты плакал, их видел.

Он выбросил медведя в мусорный бак за баром «Pete’s Tavern» и как можно ниже надвинул на лоб козырек бейсболки. Вернувшись домой, Брайан взлетел вверх по лестнице в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. А потом заплакал в подушку. Он плакал и плакал, и плакал…

Кинни вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Интересно, где сейчас Джастин? Брайан совсем ничего не знал о нем, но готов был поспорить, что Джастин не поехал домой. Может, у него есть друг — его личная версия Майки. Брайан на это надеялся. Мысль о том, что Джастин сидит где-нибудь в припаркованной машине и, уронив голову на руль, плачет так же горько, как он сам в тот далекий день, нервировала и вполне могла стать причиной бессонной ночи. Брайан подумал об упаковке ксанакса в своем маленьком ящике с сокровищами, но почему-то эта мысль его не вдохновила. Если Джастина ждет бессонная ночь, то и Брайана тоже. Эдакая жалкая попытка покаяния.  
Интересно, испытывал ли мистер Калпеппер хоть раз подобные чувства…

* * *

Сентябрь только начинался, и в четыре утра на улице было довольно тепло. Джастин поднял голову от руля, уставившись покрасневшими глазами на сияющую вывеску круглосуточного CVS*. Может, пойти купить банку колы и вместо пакета со льдом приложить ее к припухшим глазам? А еще взять упаковку носовых платков, потому что рукава его куртки насквозь промокли от слез. Блядь! Даже ресницы слиплись. Но если он сейчас пойдет в CVS, тот, кто его увидит, сразу поймет, что Джастин плакал. Семнадцатилетний парень изревелся, как сопливый младенец!

*CVS — название сети круглосуточных магазинов, специализирующихся на товарах для красоты и здоровья.

Господи, почему он выставил себя таким идиотом?! О чем он, к черту, думал? Вот-вот, именно — он вообще не думал! Просто знал, что должен увидеть Брайана и поговорить с ним, хотя понятия не имел, о чем. Теперь-то он знает, что все это было просто шуткой, игрой… Разве может такой парень, как Брайан, быть чьим-то бойфрендом? На что он рассчитывал — что они будут вместе ходить в кино, есть соленый попкорн из одного ведерка и целоваться на последнем ряду? Только школьники ходят в кино и трахаются в машинах, припаркованных за Big Q! Как вообще он мог подумать, что мужчина, которому вот-вот исполнится тридцать, у которого, на минуточку, только что родился сын, будет водить его в Макдональдс или лежать с ним, переплетя пальцы их рук, на кровати в его комнате, слушая музыку? Господи, как он мог быть таким наивным дураком?

Но они занимались любовью. Джастин знал это совершенно точно, как и то, что скоро взойдет солнце и развеет эту ночь, самую худшую в его жизни. Брайан так нежно поцеловал его, когда Джастин признался, что ему семнадцать и что это его первый раз. До этого он целовался всего раз в жизни — с девочкой из соседней школы. У нее были брекеты и огромные сиськи. Тогда Джастин почти ничего не почувствовал и так и не понял, почему другим это нравится. Но теперь все было иначе.   
Господи, это было нечто! Язык Брайана, такой упругий и теплый, ласкал его рот, и не было в мире ничего слаще этих поцелуев. Они могли бы вообще на этом остановиться и просто целоваться всю ночь, и все равно Джастин был бы самым счастливым человеком на свете. Больше, чем счастливым. Но они, разумеется, не остановились.   
Брайан пощипывал, прикусывал и сильно втягивал в рот его соски. Раньше Джастин не представлял, что мужчины могут так ласкать друг друга — ему казалось, это как-то по-девчачьи. Но, чуть не кончив от прикосновений языка Брайана к своей груди, Джастин понял, что заблуждался.   
Брайан слегка отстранился и посмотрел на него так, словно знал тело Джастина гораздо лучше него самого, и прекрасно понимал, что тот сейчас чувствует. И это было правдой.  
Разве можно заниматься такими вещами, ничего не испытывая к партнеру? Ласки Брайана было такими… интимными. Не говоря уже о том, что случилось дальше. Это было просто ошеломляюще — Брайану удалось сделать так, что происходившее между ними не выглядело пошлым или противным.   
Сначала Джастин застыл от ужаса, лихорадочно вспоминая, когда в последний раз ходил в туалет, но потом перестал думать вообще, отдавшись тому, что делали с ним губы и пальцы Брайана. Разумеется, Джастин не был наивным мальчиком и прекрасно знал, что такое анальный секс — пару раз он даже фантазировал на эту тему, воображая свои ощущения от входящего в него члена. Но он и представить себе не мог… как там это называлось? Римминг?   
Когда Брайан закончил его вылизывать, Джастин почувствовал, как его мышцы расслабились и приготовились к тому, что должно было произойти дальше. И это совершенно его не смутило. Похоже, Брайану это… занятие доставило удовольствия не меньше, чем ему самому. Немного отстранившись, Брайан обхватил рукой свой член и начал медленно двигать ею вверх и вниз по стволу. Джастин наблюдал за ним через плечо, не в силах отвести взгляда.   
Брайан дрочил медленнее, чем обычно Джастин, почти лениво, по всей длине. Несколько минут — и он кончил Джастину на спину, а затем наклонился и собрал с нее языком белые дорожки своей спермы. Джастин пробовал себя на вкус лишь однажды, и не сказать, чтобы остался от этого в восторге. Но Брайану, похоже, это нравилось — он прикрыл глаза и смаковал каждую каплю. А потом притянул Джастина к себе и поцеловал его глубоким долгим поцелуем. И тогда Джастин понял, что слово «противно» никогда больше не будет для него ассоциироваться с тем, что имеет отношение к сексу. И это стало лишь одним из многих откровений той ночи…

Воспоминания заставили его член затвердеть, но Джастину от этого стало только хуже. С кем еще, кроме Брайана, он сможет испытать подобные ощущения? Кому еще он может позволить делать с собой то, что позволил Брайану?  
Неужели с тем волосатым мужиком — как там его зовут? Джордж? — Брайан проделывал то же, что с ним? Может, они прямо сейчас этим занимаются?   
Джастина передернуло от отвращения и боли.   
«Это был просто трах», — сказал ему Брайан, будто Джастин был уже виденным фильмом или прочитанной книгой, которую ему не захотелось открывать во второй раз. Может, Джастин что-то сделал не так? Слишком быстро кончил? Или что-то не то было с его задницей? Он где-то облажался? Может, слишком по-детски себя вел, когда Брайан брал его первый раз? Он был некрасивым? Глупым? Брайану оказалось его недостаточно?

Блядские слезы и не думали останавливаться. Наверное, в школу сегодня лучше не идти. Нельзя же являться туда в таком виде. Еще не хватало, чтобы одноклассники над ним смеялись. Дафна, наверное, не станет, но все равно было очень досадно вспоминать, как он сказал ей, что Брайан признался ему в любви. И с какой стати он это ляпнул? Может, потому, что очень хотел в это поверить?

Джастин с силой ударил ладонью по рулю. Он злился на самого себя, хотя прекрасно понимал, что если на кого ему и стоит злиться, то только на Брайана. Но он не мог. Не мог после того, что между ними было. После того, как Брайан взял его.   
Он входил в тело Джастина так, как дрочил незадолго до этого — сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, сильнее, глубже. В какой-то момент Брайан встал на колени и вздернул задницу Джастина к себе на бедра.  
— Заставь себя кончить, — словно приказал он, его голос был низким и хриплым. Брайан потянулся за лубрикантом и выдавил немного Джастину на ладонь. — Ты не сможешь кончить только от того, что я внутри, особенно первый раз. 

Он взял руку Джастина в свою и сомкнул пальцы на его члене. Джастин думал, что ему будет неловко дрочить прямо на глазах Брайана, но, начав, он уже не смог остановиться. Ощущение от члена Брайана в его заднице и скользящих движений ладони было крышесносным. Джастин не отрывал взгляда от лица Брайана и видел, как тот застонал и закатил глаза, вколачиваясь в него все мощнее.   
Джастин кончил быстрее, чем хотел бы, и Брайан усмехнулся, но не стал издеваться над ним, как в самом начале. Наоборот, вид кончающего Джастина завел его так, что спустя всего пару минут он бурно разрядился и вышел из его задницы, отчего Джастин пережил такие же неприятные ощущения, что и при первом проникновении.   
Брайан избавился от презерватива и кинул его на пол.   
— Ну, что думаешь? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.  
В тот момент Джастин был способен только улыбаться. Лишь через пару минут он собрал себя в кучу и ответил:  
— Офигенно! Это просто пиздец как офигенно!  
Господи, он же тогда чуть не ляпнул это, то есть с его языка чуть не сорвалось: «Я люблю тебя»! Слава яйцам, что не сорвалось! Судя по поведению Брайана прошлым вечером, он бы просто рассмеялся ему в лицо.   
Это хорошо, что все, что он смог выдавить из себя вчера, было: «Ты мне нужен».

«Ты не можешь меня получить».

Джастин снова ударил рукой по рулю. Когда в последний раз он слышал «Ты не можешь этого получить?» Он не мог вспомнить. Родители точно ему такого не говорили, Дафна тоже. Установка «Ты не можешь этого получить»!» просто отсутствовала в лексиконе Джастина Тейлора.   
Первый раз с того момента, как он оставил босого Брайана на тротуаре возле его дома, такого невозможно прекрасного и желанного, Джастин улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла немного кривой, но это все равно была улыбка.  
А знаете что, мистер Кинни? Мы еще посмотрим!   
Брайан был, ясно дело, необузданной стихией, да только Джастин являлся образцовым представителем поколения next.   
Никогда не становитесь между подростком поколения next и объектом его желаний. Это как оказаться между львом и раненой газелью. Другими словами: не слишком хорошая идея!

* * *

То, что утро добрым не бывает, Брайан знал всегда, но почему-то сегодня чувствовал себя паршивее, чем обычно. Выключив будильник, Кинни перевернулся на спину и попытался вспомнить, что было прошлым вечером. Вуди… Попперсы… Тот сайт в интернете… Ой, блядь…  
Он провел ладонью по лицу и запустил руку в волосы. Пацан. Приходил сюда. Черт. И он велел ему убраться. Боже, а потом тот рыдал и говорил что-то вроде «Я… я, правда, думал, что мы…»   
О чем он только сам думал, когда кадрил этого школьника? Вот-вот, именно! Он вообще не думал! Линдси и Дебби могут даже не напоминать ему об этом.

Утренняя дрочка в душе не принесла желанного облегчения, отчего Брайану стало совсем тошно. Плюс у него закончился кофе, а ближайший Старбакс находился от его офиса через три улицы с односторонним движением.   
«Это мой сталкер».  
Блядь, ну что он за говнюк! Когда тебя действительно преследуют, ничего забавного в этом нет. Брайан это прекрасно знал, потому что у него и правда было несколько сталкеров, на одного из которых даже выписали судебный запрет. А пацан его не преследовал, он был просто… просто ребенком.

Первый сталкер был почти безобиден — мужчина средних лет, быстро самоустранившийся, после того как Брайан позвонил его жене и рассказал ей о маленьком хобби мужа («Нет, мэм, это не дайвинг и не модели паровозов»). Следующим был парень из тренажерки, постоянно оставлявший Брайану записки в шкафчике. К счастью, его интерес пропал так же быстро, как и возник. Но вот третий… Мистер Судебный Запрет. Там все было серьезно. Чувак был не просто настойчивым, а откровенно сдвинутым типом. Он царапал ключом джип Брайана, оставлял под дворниками розы, а на автоответчике — путаные шизоидные послания о том, что он собирается штопором вырезать свое имя у Брайана на груди, хотя тот был уверен, что никогда не давал засранцу номер своего телефона… Ах, ну да! Чертова телефонная книга. «Шагающие пальцы*». Что за идиотский слоган! «Лучший друг сталкера» подошло бы им гораздо больше.

*«Шагающие пальцы» — логотип телефонного справочника «Жёлтые страницы» (англ. Yellow Pages), широко известный во всем мире.

В принципе Брайану должно было полегчать от этого, но мысль, что он, возможно, больше никогда не увидит этого мальчишку, лишь ухудшила его и без того отвратительное настроение. Первым делом он велел Синтии перенести назначенное совещание с отделом. Сегодня Кинни еще меньше, чем обычно, хотелось разруливать текущие проблемы.

Иногда собственный член напоминал Брайану школьного приятеля, который постоянно втягивает тебя в неприятности. Неужели он и правда рассчитывал, что мальчишка, которого он лишил невинности, просто так возьмет и исчезнет? Особенно если речь идет о мальчишке, у которого мало что хватило яиц пойти домой к незнакомцу, так еще и угораздило вместе с ним поехать в больницу к его новорожденному сыну.   
Пацан видел Брайана таким открытым и уязвимым, каким он никогда не был. Когда Брайан впервые взял на руки Гаса, то не знал — плакать от счастья или бросить все нафиг и сбежать… Джастин стал свидетелем этого момента — момента, когда Брайан Кинни снял все свои маски и стал собой. Открытым, восхищенным, растерянным… ранимым. Господи, ну почему он не велел пацану остаться в джипе? А надо было! Вместо этого едва знакомый щенок выбрал имя для его сына, а потом Брайан втрахал его в матрас, и при этом у Жеребца Либерти-авеню стояло так, как никогда.   
Джастину, должно быть, было чертовски больно, но, глядя на него, поверить в это было невозможно. У парня был такой вид, будто он умер и попал на небеса.

Потом он появился у Вуди, дерзкий маленький ублюдок. А затем, вопреки запатентованной лекции Майки под названием «Брайан-Эгоистичный-Хрен», явился к дому Кинни в час ночи и принялся колотить в дверь, потому что ему, видите ли, приспичило «поговорить». Боже правый...

— В один прекрасный день тебе это аукнется, — частенько выговаривала ему Деб. — Как там это называется? «Карамель» или что-то вроде?  
— «Карма», — в тысячный раз отвечал Брайан. — Какое счастье, что я в это не верю!  
— То, что ты во что-то не веришь, не означает, что оно не существует!

Стук в дверь заставил Брайана подскочить.   
— Что? — отрывисто спросил он у появившейся на пороге Синтии.  
— У нас тут кое-кто хочет тебя видеть. Симпатяшка.  
Что? Сердце Брайана пропустило, по крайней мере, три удара, а затем начало бешено колотиться о ребра, а по венам растеклась странная смесь тревоги, разочарования и… надежды.  
— Я занят, — рявкнул он, хватая со стола какие-то бумаги и демонстративно утыкаясь в них носом.  
— Ладно, — осторожно заметила Синтия, — но, надеюсь, ты помнишь, какую истерику закатил, когда Райдер не включил твое имя в список тех, с кем обязательно должны побеседовать наши кандидаты в стажеры?  
Стажеры, точно! Совсем из головы вылетело, что сегодня собеседования!   
Брайан с облегчением вздохнул.  
Синтия хмуро взглянула на него и затем поинтересовалась — потому что была любопытной сукой — а кого именно он ожидал увидеть?  
— Никого, — отрезал Брайан, стараясь не глядеть ей в глаза, чтобы ненароком не рассмеяться. Синтия относилась к тем немногочисленным натуралам, которые понимали его как никто, если его вообще можно было понять.  
— Ну-ну, — усмехнулась она, выходя за дверь.   
Разумеется, Синтия не верила ни единому его слову. Но почему-то Брайану это нравилось. Линдси считала, что если он когда-нибудь решит заделаться натуралом, то непременно женится на ней, но она ошибалась. У Синтии было гораздо больше шансов на право готовить ему обеды и баюкать чертову дюжину маленьких Кинни.  
Брайан скривился. Черт, как же ему повезло родиться геем!  
До появления «симпатяшки» оставалось несколько минут. Брайан откинулся в кресле и, устало вздохнув, прикрыл глаза. Если бы его стали доставать расспросами, Кинни отрицал бы до последнего, но лгать самому себе не имело смысла: при мысли, что это мог быть Джастин, в груди сладко заныло от волнения и предвкушения встречи… и еще он, кажется, испытал облегчение, поняв, что тот не сдался.   
Все это было, конечно, полным безумием. Влюбленный подросток нужен был Брайану как собаке пятая нога. Вдобавок ко всему, его ревновал Майки. Брайан мог в этом поклясться. Майки был жутко недоволен, что Джастин поехал вместе с ними в больницу. Это должно было быть Приключением Брайана и Майки, а не Брайана, Майки и Несовершеннолетнего Траха Брайана.   
Кинни вздохнул. Проклятье. Нужно было оставить пацана в джипе или вообще в лофте. Интересно, почему ему это не пришло в голову?

«Симпатяшка» оказалась роскошной рыжеволосой девицей двадцати одного года, которая, вне всяких сомнений, не оставила некоторые части тела Райдера равнодушными. Их с Брайаном беседа не затянулась, поскольку вопрос о ее стажировке был делом решенным, и мнение Брайана роли в этом не играло. Хорошо, что она произвела на него приятное впечатление… которое стало еще приятнее, после того как Брайан заприметил на ее сумке значок в виде радужного сердечка. Увы, как не повезло Райдеру…  
Когда дверь за девушкой закрылась, Брайан включил громкую связь и набрал внутренний номер Райдера.  
— Дай угадаю, — усмехнулся Кинни, потягиваясь и закидывая ноги на стол. — Ты ее уже принял!  
Райдер довольно хмыкнул.  
— Она оказалась лучшей из кандидатов, с которыми я разговаривал.  
— Она была единственной, с кем ты разговаривал, — поправил босса Брайан.  
— Да ладно, а какой смысл был искать дальше? Это же твердая четверка…  
— Ага, большие сиськи и диплом с отличием. Надеюсь, она знает о рекламе хоть что-то.  
— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Райдер. — Я буду обучать ее на месте.  
Брайан хохотнул, попрощался и бросил трубку. Боже, иногда Райдер вел себя как настоящий грязный сукин сын! Кинни почти зауважал его. Кроме того, глупо было отрицать — если бы Джастин оказался здесь в надежде устроиться на стажировку, член Брайана проявил бы к нему самое пристальное внимание.  
Блядь.  
Брайан встал, запер дверь и опустил жалюзи. Как же он зажимался сначала… И каким наслаждением было оказаться внутри него! Боже, Брайан еще ни разу в жизни не трахал такую узкую задницу! Буквально — ни разу!   
Кинни открыл ящик, достал лубрикант и через несколько минут кончил, шепча имя Джастина. Подобное случилось с ним впервые, и данный факт, мягко говоря, приводил в замешательство.

* * *

— Ты невероятный, ты знаешь!  
Это был не вопрос. Джастин отошел от шкафа в комнате Дафны и замер перед подругой, раскинув руки в стороны.   
— А ты что, только сейчас это поняла? Эй, ну, что скажешь?  
Дафна еще раз придирчиво оглядела приятеля с ног до головы.   
— Выглядишь потрясающе, — сказала она с улыбкой.   
Джастин скорчил недовольную гримасу.  
— Потрясающе? И только-то? А я так надеялся, что будет горячо и сексуально…  
Она швырнула в него старую куклу Кэббидж Пэтч*.

*Малышка Кэббидж Пэтч (англ. Cabbage Patch Kid) — игрушка, ставшая популярной в середине 80-х гг. благодаря тому, что каждая отдельная кукла была непохожа на другую, у каждой были свое лицо, одежда, собственное имя и даже «свидетельство о рождении».

— Скромничаешь? Да, ты секси. Определенно, так тебе лучше, чем в найковской футболке и рубашке.  
Джастин в притворном возмущении запустил куклу обратно.  
— Кстати, спасибо, что позволила оставить у тебя новые шмотки, а то мама вечно роется в моих вещах!  
— Да уж, та футболка, через которую просвечивают соски, ее бы точно порадовала. Это тебе не толстовка из Сент-Джеймса.  
Джастин подошел к большому, во весь рост, зеркалу и придирчиво оглядел себя со всех сторон.  
— Я не ношу толстовки, — сказал он. — Я уже не ребенок!  
Дафна округлила глаза.   
— Ага, конечно. Да ты самый большой ребенок на свете! Ты же практически живешь в зале игровых автоматов и в Найки Тауне*, а еще ты до сих пор считаешь, что смотреть MTV — это круто.

*Найки Таун ( англ. Nike Town) — фирменный магазин компании Nike.

— Больше нет, — заявил Джастин, плюхаясь рядом с ней на кровать. — Теперь я мужчина.  
— Это потому, что ты занимался сексом? Черт, Джастин, куча народа в нашей школе занимались сексом, и взрослее от этого они не стали!  
— Дело не просто в сексе. Дело в том, с кем именно у меня был секс. С Брайаном Кинни! Самым горячим парнем в мире!  
Дафна сделала вид, что хочет придушить его подушкой, быстро сбежав с кровати, пока Джастин не успел ее поймать и защекотать в отместку.  
— Я все-таки останусь при своем мнении, — поддразнила его она. — Ладно, пошли. Лучше нам смыться, пока родители домой не вернулись.

* * *

Джастину стало нехорошо в ту же секунду, как он переступил порог «Вавилона». Было как на рождественской ярмарке, когда объешься жареными в масле лепешками так, что начинает тошнить. Яркие вспышки света и бешеные ритмы, отдающиеся в груди. Беспорядочно движущиеся парни.   
Он обернулся к Дафне.  
— Хочешь, уйдем?   
Пахло смесью мужской раздевалки и обкончанного постельного белья. Джастин огляделся по сторонам, чувствуя себя мелкой зверюшкой, высунувшей нос из норы и с ужасом заметившей возле нее ястребиную тень. Куда ни глянь — повсюду горячие потные тела, трущиеся друг о друга, прижимающиеся, целующиеся. Так вот где Брайан зависает по вечерам! Почему же, несмотря на такой роскошный выбор, он обратил свое внимание на Джастина? Вряд ли его тело могло составить конкуренцию хоть кому-то из всех этих красавцев.   
Джастин машинально скользнул рукой под рубашку, ощущая мягкость и почти детскую нежность собственной кожи. А его грудь… Черт, да у большинства парней вокруг сиськи были круче, чем у самых сексуальных девчонок в школе — каменно твердые, загорелые и блестящие от пота.   
Он вдруг решил упросить Дафну поскорее уйти отсюда и перекусить во Friendly’s*. Джастин готов был признать, что она права, продолжая называть его ребенком. Он пока не был готов быть мужчиной.

*Friendly’s — сеть ресторанов быстрого питания, известная своим фирменным мороженым. 

— Зачем? Мы же только что пришли! — возразила она.  
Джастин сделал глубокий вдох, понимая, что придется смириться. Сам же заварил эту кашу.   
— Ладно, тогда пошли, — сказал он и потянул подругу в сторону металлической лестницы, напоминавшей строительные леса возле здания школьной библиотеки, где сейчас как раз шел ремонт. — Вверх по лестнице вон туда!

Это было причудливое и возбуждающее зрелище. Горячих мускулистых самцов окружали парни с подведенными глазами и в блестках, двигающиеся подчеркнуто манерно и женственно. Как-то раз в раздевалке кто-то из школьной команды по лакроссу* презрительно бросил Джастину: «Девчонка!», тогда он чуть со стыда не сгорел. Но в этом месте, наверное, это прозвучало бы как комплимент. 

*Лакросс — командная спортивная игра, в которой две команды стремятся поразить ворота соперника резиновым мячом, пользуясь ногами и снарядом, представляющим собой нечто среднее между клюшкой и ракеткой.

Они поднялись до середины лестницы. На Джастина всю жизнь пялились либо с любопытством, либо презрительно, но сейчас во взглядах мужчин он чувствовал лишь животное желание. Они беззастенчиво поглядывали в их с Дафной сторону, не скрывая своего восхищения.  
— Они все пялятся на тебя, — шепнула девушка.  
— Да нет, — ответил он. — Думаю, на тебя.  
Джастин привык, что люди не обращают на него внимания, и заинтересованные взгляды всегда достаются Дафне. Его же в школе либо дразнили, либо игнорировали.  
— Заткнись, а! — Дафна толкнула его в плечо. — Это же гей-клуб! Я вообще тут ни к месту. Это все ты, Джастин, а не я! Они смотрят на тебя!  
Он благодарно улыбнулся. Это была одна из причин, по которой они с самой первой встречи стали лучшими друзьями: Дафна умела заставить Джастина преодолеть смущение, когда он оказывался в центре внимания. Она без труда могла влиться в компанию самых популярных в школе девчонок, но вместо этого стала его лучшей подругой.  
Джастин обнял ее и прижал к себе так крепко, что Дафне пришлось отпихнуть его.   
— Не делай так, — сказала она. — Они подумают, что ты натурал!  
Джастин заливисто рассмеялся, чувствуя, как сковывавшее его тело напряжение понемногу отступает.  
— Тогда они будут первыми, кому это придет в голову. Смотри, вон он! Это Брайан!  
— Где? — Дафна прикрыла рукой глаза от слепящего света. — Я не вижу!  
— Темные волосы, высокий, в темной рубашке.  
— Темные волосы — офигенный ориентир, — рассмеялась она, — но рубашка сойдет. Это он? — Дафна махнула рукой в толпу. — Он один из немногих одетых.  
— Не показывай рукой, — прошипел Джастин, хотя сам сделал то же самое секундой раньше.  
— Так это Брайан? Он такой тощий!  
— Он не тощий! — возмутился Джастин. — Он самый сексуальный парень во всем клубе!  
— За исключением парня, с которым танцует. Смотри, он уже кого-то подцепил!  
Волнение, охватившее Джастина при виде Брайана, было так велико, что поначалу он даже не обратил внимания на парня в серебристой рубашке, такого же привлекательного, как и сам Брайан, если не больше. Наверняка сказать было сложно. Но даже на расстоянии Джастин мог определить, что именно Брайан вел в танце. Парень лишь подстраивался под его движения, а тот контролировал скорость, дистанцию, степень приближения. И пока Джастин, разинув рот, наблюдал за ним, Брайан уже притянул к себе второго парня, не менее роскошного, чем первый, и что-то зашептал ему на ухо.

У Джастина скрутило живот. На этот раз он был абсолютно уверен, что его стошнит.   
Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, что Брайан здесь главный. Именно он дирижировал музыкой и был источником носящихся в воздухе электрических разрядов. Фокусник с ящиком, пилой и прекрасным добровольцем, осмелившимся принять его вызов. Ему незачем было обнажать торс или набивать на бицепсе ветку терновника. Он даже не прилагал никаких особых усилий — хватало выразительного взгляда, блеска безупречности, ночи секса, которая затмит все твои другие ночи, прошлые или будущие, и даже воображаемые.  
— Он что, собирается заняться этим с ними обоими? — Дафна захлебнулась от восторга, стискивая руку Джастина.  
— Он может делать все, что захочет, — отозвался Джастин, и в его голосе в равной степени прозвучали гордость и отчаяние.  
Сейчас или никогда — и вариант «никогда» даже не рассматривался. Как понять, что ты теряешь, даже не попробовав этого? Нас определяет то, что у нас есть, а не то, чего нам недостает. Если Брайан снова разобьет ему сердце, то для Джастина мало что изменится. Ему терять уже нечего.   
Джастин поймал руку Дафны и крепко стиснул ее.  
— Пожелай мне удачи, — сказал он, целуя подругу в щеку.

* * *

Ничего подобного Брайан раньше не испытывал. Честное слово. Это было впервые. Конечно, он ревновал, когда дело касалось Майки. Майки принадлежал ему, черт подери, и так будет всегда. Брайан не признался бы в этом даже под страхом смерти, но что-то похожее он чувствовал даже тогда, когда кто-то западал на Эммета и Теда (потому что они тоже принадлежали ему, черт подери!). Однако это было ему в новинку. И нахрен сводило с ума!  
Он был там. Пацан. Зажатый между двумя самыми знойными парнями в клубе. Они прикасались к нему, ласкали его бока, грудь, талию, бедра. Брайан чувствовал исходящее от них животное желание, словно Джастин был течной сучкой. Этот танец намекал на кое-что посерьезнее, чем «отсоси мне в задних комнатах». Скорее, речь шла о полноценном «пойдем с нами домой и ты не пожалеешь о потраченном времени».

Джастин был таким бледным на фоне загорелых тел завсегдатаев «Вавилона». Под его нежной кожей только намечались контуры мускулов. Чем же он так притягивал к себе? Черт, он же был натуральным блондином! Брайан знал совершенно точно, что волосы у него во всех местах одного цвета. Гребаный викинг. Лейф Эриксон*, мать его…

*Лейф Эриксон (исл. Leifur Eiriksson; ок. 970 — ок. 1020) — скандинавский мореплаватель. Сын викинга Эрика Рыжего, первооткрывателя Гренландии, и внук Торвальда Асвальдсона. Возможно, первый европеец, который посетил Северную Америку за пять столетий до Христофора Колумба.

…и он был нетронут, неиспорчен, как чистый лист бумаги, как свежеобожженная глиняная табличка. На окружавших его мужчинах лежала печать распущенности. Но не на нем. Не на Джастине.  
Все получилось так, как он и рассчитывал: парни отступили назад, когда Брайан отодвинул их, заявив свои права на мальчишку. Один даже кивнул, одобряя его выбор и беспрекословно уступая. Мальчик был его, целиком и полностью.

Джастин был слишком неискушен, чтобы изображать неприступность или кокетничать, и это, как ничто, покорило Брайана. Пацан бросился в его объятия так, будто именно там было его место. Чуть раньше, танцуя в компании знойных красавцев, Брайан истекал потом и жаждал оргазма, который должен был снять напряжение, но с Джастином ему совсем не хотелось спешить.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? — прошептал он Джастину на ухо и был удивлен откровенным ответом.  
— Нет. Но мне плевать!  
Брайан засмеялся и приподнял его над полом. Своего мальчика. Столь бесстрашного, сколь несчастного всего пару дней назад.  
Его воспоминания были надежно и глубоко спрятаны, он запер их на замок там, куда почти не проникали солнечные лучи, но все же он помнил. Никогда. Никогда со времен мистера Калпеппера Брайан не трахал одного и того же парня дважды. Кинни, заявив свои права на Джастина, с удивлением понял, что это впервые.   
Джастин поедет с ним домой. И это была не игра. Игры — развлечение, наигравшись, вы складываете обратно в коробку Монополию, фишки для морского боя и кубики для покера. Нет, это была не игра. Никакими развлечениями тут и не пахло.  
— Скажи своей маленькой подружке, чтобы шла домой, — сказал он. — Ты едешь со мной!

* * *

Неужели этот момент настал?  
Неужели его лучший друг действительно бросил его?  
Майкл наблюдал, как Брайан танцевал с мальчишкой. Они обнимали друг друга так, что было ясно — то, что между ними происходит, не закончится через несколько минут в задних комнатах. Скорее, они проснутся утром в половине седьмого от звонка одного и того же будильника.  
Майкл не сомневался, что завтра на все расспросы Брайан ему солжет. Пусть не солжет, но уж точно опустит подробности.  
Что такого было в этом мальчишке? Он был далеко не столь горяч, как другие парни, которых трахал Брайан. И он был до безумия в него влюблен. Брайан должен был бы презирать его, но…  
Майкл закрыл глаза. Действие экстази прошло, им потихоньку овладевала усталость. Тед уехал домой, а Эммет подцепил какого-то парня с кольцом в носу, подозрительно напоминавшего сотрудника похоронной конторы. Оставаться дольше не было смысла. Если он вообще когда-то был.

Майкл мог сколько угодно пытаться защитить его, но рано или поздно Брайану все равно сделают больно. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Неясно было только одно — что понадобится Майклу тогда — дефибриллятор или швабра. Мальчишка обязательно причинит ему боль, может, не прямо сейчас, но — в конечном счете.  
Майкл вытащил из кармана ключи от джипа и помахал ими, привлекая внимание Брайана. Тот покачал головой и указал на мальчишку, а потом жестом дал Майклу понять, что ждать его не нужно. Все в порядке. Брайан всегда знал, когда ему не стоит садиться за руль.   
Еще пару минут Майкл потоптался на месте, наблюдая за парочкой.   
Брайан протянул руку и сжал член Джастина прямо через брюки так, как незадолго до этого, в туалете, с ним самим это сделал Майкл.  
«Что ты делаешь?»  
Будь у него достаточно яиц, он бы сказал: «А ты как думаешь, засранец?» Но их у него не было. Весь гребаный мир имел право так прикасаться к Брайану — включая глупого маленького пизденыша из богатеньких — но не он, не единственный человек, который на самом деле знал его, заботился о нем. Это было нечестно.   
Майкл снова посмотрел на Брайана, и снова этот ублюдок сделал жест рукой, как бы отсылая его. Майкл отвернулся. Он не мог даже как следует разозлиться, ведь Брайан прогонял его ради его же спокойствия. Он никогда не садился за руль под кайфом и никогда не заставлял Майкла смотреть, как трахает других парней. Спасибо господу за малые милости!  
«Ты не знаешь, чем мы занимались».  
То, что пацан был прав, раздражало Майкла сверх всякой меры. Он действительно не знал. И ему никогда не узнать.   
Он нашел джип, открыл дверцу и забрался на водительское сиденье. В переулке, освещенном неоновой вывеской маникюрного салона, пахло пиццей из «Tony’s Takeout». Недавно прошел дождь, и когда Майкл включил дворники, ветровое стекло словно окрасилось синим и красным. Майклу вдруг стало невыносимо грустно, и он опустил голову на руль. Слезы собрались в уголках глаз, и он сморгнул их.   
Он не собирался этого делать; он не хотел снова плакать по Брайану. Он повторял эти слова вновь и вновь, пока они не превратились в мантру:   
«Не буду не буду не буду… не буду плакать», — звучало в голове, но слезы продолжали катиться по его щекам.   
«Я не буду плакать о тебе, Брайан Кинни, — думал он. — Но может быть, просто может быть, когда-нибудь ты сам будешь плакать обо мне».


End file.
